Tone
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Tony goes to the park with is little one, but manages to lose him. That's when Pepper uses this special tone that Tony knows means he's in trouble.


**Well, to make this a little less pointless for those who won't (don't want to) participate in what you'll read about at the bottom, I'll give you a short one-shot! How 'bout that! :D But, don't forget to read the WHOLE bottom of this! **

Tony was looking around the bench, where the little boy was sitting. After not seeing what he was looking for, he spun around, hoping that he just missed the little boy going behind him. Only his hopes were dropped when he found nothing but an empty sandbox with playground equipment. Nothing but what was soon to be his demise.

Was it really his idea to go to the park?

He ducked down, searching under the bench. Maybe the little boy was playing hide and seek. Yeah, that's it.

"Buddy!" He called out.

He continued his search. Now he was panicking. Oh no. He was dead. Oh no. She was so going to kill him. ONE TIME! ONE TIME, and THIS is what happens?

"Tony?" The voice made him jump nearly out of his skin, but he turned around smiling almost scarily.

"Yes," He internally grimaced. "my dear?"

"Where's Avery?" She sounded and looked innocent enough, but he knew better. He knew her enough to know that the real tone she was using held lots of suspicion and hidden frustration.

Even her easy and bright smile didn't fool him.

"Playing." He stated trying his best to do what he was worst at; lying.

"Playing what?"

Her head tilted ever so slightly. The smile still stretched on her lips in a pleasant, but hiding-something smile. Even the way her hands almost subconsciously clasp together in front of her hips, was signal enough for him to start telling the truth before things got ugly. He knew she'd never truly hurt him, but he's never done something so out of order like this before, he had no clue what she might do. That was her son for crying out loud!

"Hide and seek...?"

Crap.

He noticed his mistake before he even finished the last word. He should have said something else. _Like what?_ he thought to himself. _Run away?_

"Tony?"

As pleasant as her tone SOUNDED, it wasn't pleasant at all. Deep within it, it was a terrifying tone that normally meant he was in deep trouble. It was the 'he's sleeping on the couch tonight', 'no more lab for a week', 'no homemade dinner for him for a month', tone. The tone even Rhodey knew was bad when it came out.

"Yes?"

"Please find my son."

"Okay!"

He instantly rushed off in search of her - their - son. Their son that he managed to lose on the first day that he decided to take a break from work and everything else to go to the park with his son. He was unsure if he was more scared of Avery, his son, running away, or being kidnapped. Sure both were horrible aspects, but both of them lead to his wife's fury. AND his son missing and away from their safe grasp.

"Daddy!" The voice came from far away, but it was definitely meant for him.

"Avery!" He shouted looking to where the voice came from.

"Help, I'm stuck!"

He wondered where his son was stuck, and hoped that it wasn't anything dangerous. Hopefully, _stuck, _didn't mean captured and trapped in a kidnappers arms. Hopefully it was on a fence or something he was to scared to crawl back down from. _That _he could handle.

It was soon discovered that Avery had climbed a tree in hopes of impressing his father, but found even that couldn't impress said man when he couldn't come back down. At least that's what the young boy thought, though Tony was too caught up in fear that his son would fall and get hurt, to notice just how high his son had made it.

Even more so later, Pepper was incredibly angry. Tony was right. He wasn't allowed to sleep in their bedroom for who knows how long, he was banned from the lab unless emergency for a whole week, and he had to either cook his own meals or survive off junk food for a month. Just like every other time he did something wrong.

He was able to understand that all from a hidden _tone_ Pepper got when she was upset with him, but not truly furious with him.

**How was that cute wittle one shot? Hope you ALL liked it :P**

* * *

**On behalf of a guest, Issy, who has been BEGGING for this to happen, I've decided that I shall do as she asks! Though, I have to say that I already have something that needs my attention (A request) that needs to be finished before I can even THINK about continuing this. But since this requires responses to continue I figure it'd be easier to start with this.**

**Wondering what ****_this _****is? Well, let me try my best to explain this to you without confusing you, because I'll probably confuse myself in the process...Though, I'm sure you guys have already been through this. **

Issy (one of my many great guests) has requested that I do a story with all you wonderful people in it! Yes YOU! and not some random person you made, but you! I will allow _Code Names_ for the sake of protecting your identity if you are uncomfortable with sharing!:D It sounds really fun doesn't it! I'm sure you already know whats going to happen and whats going to be needed! But I'm going to write it all out anyways for the sake of myself and those who need the step by step.

I'm not entirely sure what this is going to be about, but for now lets get past the basics together! You authors should know that before you can write a story, you need good characters! These characters will be the OC's in the rest of this story!

So what I need is - and these are the IMPORTANT pieces I will need in order to get you right.

**Name(Code -fake- name if you wish):**

**Age:**

**Appearance(Eye and hair color is IMPORTANT too! General height as well):**

**Personality:**

**Hobby:**

**EXTRA detail (Nonoptional): **

I am being lenient for those who don't want to give too much info to me, but for this to be fun, I'd like and enjoy getting to know you better! And for it to be as close to the real you as possible, even if its under a fake name! :D I'll even give you guys MYSELF as a character! So I encourage you to join in as well! Even all you wonderful GUESTS! (...Issy, that means you too!)

If you'd like to give me more info, and go into more detail, BE MY GUEST! I'd love to better understand how to write you! So maybe like certain allergies (only if you want to) habits, what makes you mad, sad, happy, excited.

ALSO (don't fall asleep on me please!) to mix things up a bit, you can make you're own background. Like who you're parents are, how you fit into the world of IMAA, maybe a friend (Don't go too crazy now).

**I'm sure you all have lots of questions, if so, don't worry and just ask away! I'm available through PM's, Reviews (duh), and email too! I LOVE answering questions! I love asking them too, so why wont you? And you can also share ideas and options for where this story can go! I hope you guys are with me with this one, and hope that at least are up for the idea...and I hope my guest (issy) isn't disppointed with what I've come up with.**

**Well, HUGS and LOVE, SilverPedals!**


End file.
